Packaging installations, in particular installations for filling receptacles, are known that comprise a rotary packaging platform supporting a series of packaging stations to which the receptacles are brought by a rotary transfer member from a transport member on which the receptacles move, generally in linear manner. In existing installations, the transport member is disposed so that the displacement direction of the receptacles on the transport member is tangential to the direction in which the receptacles move when they are on the transfer member, such that the position of each receptacle relative to said tangential direction is not altered on transfer of the receptacle from the transport member to the rotary conditioning platform.
That particular disposition of the receptacles does not present any particular drawback when the receptacles have a base that is circular or polygonal with sides of the same dimensions. In contrast, when each receptacle has a rectangular base presenting a long side and a short side, then the receptacles are generally disposed on the transport member with their long sides extending in their displacement direction, for reasons of stability while they are being transported. The receptacles are then positioned on the transfer member and on the packaging platform so that their long dimension extends tangentially to the rotary motion such that the receptacles take up a large amount of space around the periphery of the packaging platform, thus limiting the number of packaging stations that can be installed on a platform, and consequently reducing the packaging throughput of the installation.